onetreehillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Davis/Friendships
This article will be based on Jacob's many friendships. Rachel Gatina Jacob meets Rachel during his daily visit to Tree Hill High and she started to flirt with him in front of Quinn not knowing that he and Quinn were engaged. Rachel did eventually changed into a better person after talking with Jacob and decided she would stop trying to steal Lucas from Brooke because she fears Jacob but she knew Jacob would not harm her. Jacob often considered Rachel like a second kid sister since Brooke is his sister. Rachel was at Jacob and Quinn's wedding as Jacob thought it would be nice to invite her for being so nice to him when he felt down. Peyton Sawyer Peyton is one of Jacob's best friends. Peyton met Jacob when they were kids but at the time she did not know Jacob was Brooke's older brother and was very jealous that she did not have a brother of her own. Despite that Jacob was born 3 years before Peyton they are really great friends and they care about each other. Lucas Scott Lucas is one of Jacob's many friends in Tree Hill. He and Lucas act more like brothers then friends and have shown to have each others backs. Both Jacob and Lucas normally hung out at either the cafe when he was working their prior to his marriage to Chelsea and later after he divorced her. Lucas does show signs of fear towards Jacob when Jacob is angry and does not want to get on his bad side. Lucas was inside of the cafe during the day of the shooting when Jacob was trapped inside of the cafe with him, Karen and Haley but saw that Jacob was shot and bleeding and called an ambulance for him. Nathan Scott Nathan is one of Jacob's friends in Tree Hill. Much like Jacob and Lucas, Jacob and Nathan bond like brothers. Nathan understood the situation of Jacob's failed marriage before anyone else and would often show him support. Two years later when Nathan noticed Jacob had returned to Tree Hill he was hanging out with Haley and Lucas. Jimmy Edwards Jimmy is another friend of Jacob's from Tree Hill. Jimmy was commentating with Mouth at Jacob's football games while he attended high school and saw how good of a player he was but Jimmy hated the fact that Jacob was drafted to the Baltimore Ravens after college. Mouth McFadden Jacob met Mouth during his time at high school and the two were best friends those days. Mouth always thought Jacob would do great things after he had graduated high school and was proven right when he watched all of Jacob's Ohio State and Baltimore Ravens football games and he did attend Jacob and Quinn's wedding. Haley James Jacob met Haley at the park in Tree Hill and were best friends since then. Jacob was like a brother to Haley when he would keep her safe from danger and often called him big brother but she knew he was not related to her. Haley did suspect that Jacob was in love with Quinn when he was a kid but she did not like that Jacob moved on from Quinn and dated cheerleader Chelsea Mitchell and did not attend her best friend's first wedding because she was so mad at him for not telling Quinn how he felt about her. After Jacob returned to Tree Hill Haley was just so happy and revealed that she had cried for days when he left. Both Jacob and Haley were trapped inside of the cafe during the shooting and Haley held Jacob close to her when he was shot and bleeding. Taylor James Taylor is Jacob's closest friend and eventual sister-in-law when the latter married Quinn. Much like Haley and Quinn Jacob met her at the park when they were just kids. Taylor actually sensed that she Jacob liked Quinn and backed off though in recent years before both Jacob and Quinn married separate people and moved away Taylor tried to flirt with Jacob so that she could get he and Quinn to admit their feelings for each other but it did not work. Jacob did actually invite Taylor to his and Chelsea's wedding but she too like Haley was not happy as Taylor also thought of Jacob like a member of her family. Taylor had shown her emotional side when she like Haley cried for days when Jacob moved and Jacob did promise her if anything goes wrong with his and Chelsea's marriage that he will marry her sister Quinn. Upon realizing that Jacob returned home Taylor stopped by and paid her friend a visit while also trying to tell him her parents are wanting to see him. Skills Skills and Jacob hardly ever interacted much during season 1 but later interact more in season 2 when Jacob defeated Skills in a game of basketball "for someone" who likes football more. Skills never knew that Jacob and Chelsea had divorced upon Jacob's return to Tree Hill until much later. Bevin Mirskey Jacob and Bevin are childhood friends. Bevin met Jacob during grade school where they became very close friends. Jacob always thought Bevin was extremely pretty despite his love interest being Quinn and given the fact she called him handsome as if Bevin was in love with Jacob but she knew that he was in love with Quinn and not her so she backed off. After moving up to high school they their friendship grew over time and Bevin became emotionally attached to Jacob. While Jacob played football Bevin was watching him. Bevin was a guest at his and Chelsea's wedding after the latter finished high school before she did and was very happy for him but she wasn't happy that she was not in school with her best buddy anymore and really missed him. Bevin was one of the first people to see Jacob after he returned to Tree Hill after his divorce from Chelsea and she felt so sorry for him but told him to go after Quinn because she knows he still has feelings for her. Clay Evans Clay was Jacob's agent during his time in the NFL. Jacob and Clay kept in contact when Jacob was still playing football and admitted that he missed Tree Hill and his sister and friends and told him that he wanted to be released from the NFL so he could go home to Tree Hill. Clay would not appear until season 7 where he attempts to have Jacob sign with the Charlotte Bobcats so that he and Nathan could play on the same team together. Quinn James Quinn is one of Jacob's closest friends and eventual wife. Jacob sometime called her Quinnie the Pooh and thought she was a beautiful girl in the entire world. As with Taylor and Haley they met at the Tree Hill park when they were kids and found out they fell in love with each other that day. During grade school he and Quinn were suppose to be partners for a school project but Jacob was afraid of asking her and he asked Bevin instead breaking Quinn's heart but Quinn forgave him. While in high school their feelings for each other grew but Jacob had eventually dated Chelsea Mitchell but did not know she would be demanding and forced Jacob to never talk to Quinn ever again. At their high school graduation Jacob and Quinn left on good terms as friends and decided to wait for each other. Quinn being the kind loving person she is she attended Jacob and Chelsea's wedding despite being jealous of them. Soon after Jacob's marriage failed Quinn felt so horrible but she and David were having issues too. During season 1 Jacob and Quinn reunite and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Half way through season 3 Quinn becomes engaged to Jacob and they get married a day after Haley's graduation.